spaceflight_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jws29095/Space Flight Simulator Moon Rescue Challenge
Contest It was supposed to be an easy mission. A little lengthy, but nothing too bad. Just orbit The Moon for a few months, do some experiments, and return home. '' ''But it went wrong. '' ''Horribly, horribly wrong. '' ''As soon as my orbit was stabilized, the entire craft buckled. I stared in horror as my ticket home floated past the viewport. I felt unusually at peace when I told mission command, "Tell my family I love them." '' ''Then they said something that set my heart racing: "Just sit tight, we're coming to get you." The mission is to rescue a capsule stranded in lunar orbit and return it to earth. You may use any means at your disposal to do so (abiding by the rules, of course). Because the capsule lacks a docking port, you're going to have to be creative in how you do it. Luckily, the capsule has some parachutes of its own. Maybe there is something you can do with that. There will be two winners in this contest, based on whether or not they used DLC parts or not. The winners will receive the @Rescuer role in the official Discord server and bragging rights. Entry requirements: - Four(4) screenshots posted in either #basic-parts-entries or #advanced-parts-entries. Submissions outside these channels will not be counted. You must have all four shots posted before the contest ends: - Full rocket on the landing pad, Must be pre-launch! (One needed for every launch) - Rocket during ascent The fuel gauge must be on! (One needed for every launch) - Your capture shot(Rendezvous and 'docking' with the capsule) - THIS IS BEING JUDGED! TAKE AS GOOD LOOKING A SHOT AS YOU CAN! - Your return shot(Must be landed on the ground, safe!) FAQ: What is being judged? We're judging the creativity and beauty of the rescuecraft. A practical and good looking rescuecraft is more likely to win than a simple pusher rocket. Only the rescuecraft is being judged, the rocket you use to get into lunar orbit is not. Can I use sandbox mode? No. That falls under cheating. You can, however, cheat to get the capsule to lunar orbit. Okay, but what about glitches? FTL, Reactionless engines, etc? These are fine, and experimentation is encouraged. If you can do it without modding or sandbox cheats, it is acceptable. I have an idea, but it requires many launches - what do I do? Take a picture of every launch vehicle you use for the rescue mission(or that shows up in the flag picture). Remember, you need both a on the pad shot, and a mid launch shot. Other than that, go wild. As long as you bring your capsule home, it counts. Where is the mission supposed to be? In Lunar orbit(The moon). Anywhere within the moon's SoI is acceptable, including VLLO and HLO(very low and high respectively). However, it absolutely must be an orbital rescue, not a surface rescue. The capsule doesn't have a docking port! How do I save it!? Can I add a port please? You MAY NOT change the capsule in any way. The contest is a challenge to save the capsule without docking ports. You can push it with another rocket, use landing legs to 'grab' it, or a number of other creative solutions. Docking ports are allowed on the rescue craft though. Is that a reference? Yes! David Bowie's Space Oddity. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYYRH4apXDo Rules: - You may NOT use mods or sandbox cheats. This includes texture mods. This is to prevent cheating and confusion. - You DO NOT need to document the stranded craft launch. We're not too picky on how it got there. Just that you got it home. - If it required several launches, all rockets must be documented. - Video submissions ARE NOT acceptable. We neither have the time to go through them, nor wish to unfairly judge a video vs a still image. - The capsule depicted in the banner must be used as the craft to be rescued. You may not add or remove parts, and a successful rescue is one where it gets home undamaged. It has the following parts: One Crew Capsule, One 1x2 Strut, Two Side Parachutes. Entries that change the capsule will not be counted. Extra clarification This is what you're rescuing: Winners Category:Blog posts Category:Contests